In an absorbent article, such as a sanitary napkin or panty liner, liquid excreta, such as menstrual blood penetrates the liquid-permeable layer, such as the top sheet, and is absorbed and retained by the absorbent body, but due to the high viscosity of menstrual blood it tends to remain in the liquid-permeable layer. When menstrual blood remains in the liquid-permeable layer of an absorbent article, it produces a feeling of stickiness and visual discomfort for the wearer, and it has therefore been a goal to improve the migration of menstrual blood from the liquid-permeable layer to the absorbent body and reduce residual menstrual blood in the liquid-permeable layer.
Menstrual blood during menstruation, in particular, can also contain components of the endometrium which are highly viscous, and the top sheet preferably remains smooth and stick-free even after absorption of such highly viscous menstrual blood. Highly viscous menstrual blood usually remains on the top sheet in the form of masses, generally leaving the user with a visually unpleasant image, and therefore from this viewpoint as well it is preferred for no highly viscous menstrual blood to remain on the top sheet.
Absorbent articles are known in the technical field which are coated with lotion compositions. For example, PTL 1 discloses an absorbent article having a polypropylene glycol material-containing lotion composition situated on the inner surface of the top sheet (the clothing side surface), the inner surface of the back sheet (the body side surface), and on the base material between the inner surface of the top sheet and the inner surface of the back sheet. Also, PTL 2 discloses an absorbent article wherein a polypropylene glycol material-containing lotion composition is applied on the outer surface of the top sheet (body side surface).